


Home

by dollylux



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first round of Roger's US Open match, he seeks out the one person he truly wants to share the win with. Fluuuuff. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Roger assumed he would be at the hotel, and that he'd seen the match on television. He was freshly showered and freshly talked out by the press and he could not stop smiling. At anyone. He smiled at every person he passed, he glanced at random people at a pretty far distance from him, hoping to catch their eye so he could smile even more. He was happy. And while it might seem like an easy match to everyone else, it felt like a huge win for him. The end felt like a massive release because he felt _back_. He felt comfortable during every moment, he felt confident, and it had showed. He practically jogged out of the elevator, leaving a handful of wide-eyed, starstruck people in his wake. He had put his smoke-grey jacket back on. Every one of those people had just seen him play. He felt secretive and invincible. The knocks he dug out on Rafa's hotel room door had exclamations at the end of them.

Uncle Toni answered the door. He looked surprised at first but then gave Roger a small, proud smile. He stepped back to let him in with a lift of his hand which he brought down gently against his shoulder once he'd entered. "Good match, Roger. That's one scary serve you've got there."

All of this was spoken in French and it made Roger grin. He could see Rafa out of the corner of his eye, an action movie on the television but Rafa's eyes were no longer on it. He had stood up, wiping his hands absently on his jeans. Roger glanced over at him before speaking to Toni.

"Thanks," he replied, ducking his head a little, hands going into his jean pockets. He glanced up again to find Rafa standing near them. He could smell him, soap and the light scent of aloe. Once their eyes caught, they couldn't look away. Rafa lifted his head in a request for Roger to step farther into the room and closer to himself. Toni politely stepped back and returned to the livingroom, taking his seat between Maymo and Carlos. Roger knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should look over, say hello to them, but Rafa wasn't letting him look away. His eyes were like hands, keeping his head just in place, just like he wanted. And just like that, his face broke out into a bursting grin, and he wrapped his arms suddenly around Roger, the force of it pushing Roger back a couple of steps. He laughed gently as he returned those arms, hugging him back just as tightly as he was being held. He could feel Rafa's face pressed into his shoulder and he knew Rafa could feel it, too, that he could see it: Roger was back, really back.

"Congratulations."

It was a cliche word, a redundant one, but Rafa reinvented it into something so well-meant that Roger almost teared up. He held onto him even tighter, trying to buy himself some time to force the tears away. Rafa pressed two kisses to Roger's cheek before he pulled away, his hand sliding down to clasp Roger's wrist, giving him a gentle tug before walking toward his own bedroom. Roger went rather shyly, hands once again in his pockets, head down. It was hard to be in a room full of people who knew the reason you were there, and that that reason was to be nailed to the bed by their beautiful charge and friend. Roger shut the door quietly behind him once inside.

Roger looked over at the television in Rafa's bedroom which was complete with TiVo, and it was paused on the end of Roger's match that had taken place a little over an hour ago by now, the screen frozen on Roger's handsome face, his eyes lifted with a smile as he watched someone catch a signed ball he hit into the nosebleed seats. He blushed more than he should have.

"You play... amazing match, Roger. As close to perfect as anybody could be." Rafa was sitting on his bed which was unmade, mussed. He had taken a nap recently.

Roger took his hands out of his pockets and shuffled over to Rafa, sidling up in front of him, standing between his parted legs. Their smiles matched, intimate and content. Roger lifted his hand almost flirtatiously to lace it with Rafa's, long fingers tangling with longer ones, slightly thicker ones. Their hands hung in mid-air, swinging playfully as they searched each other's eyes, smiles softer now.

"You really think so?" It was a rhetorical question, one that meant he was flattered and thankful but didn't know how to say so. Rafa grinned at him, lifting Roger's hand to his face and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"Yeah. I do." Roger uncurled his hand to lift it just a little more and slide it along Rafa's cheek, stepping closer when Rafa curled down into his palm, when his soft face nuzzled such calloused skin. "Roger, can you stay with me tonight?"

Roger was surprised by the question, the couple of blinks and beats he took after it proved that. He ran his fingers through Rafa's hair as Rafa looked up at him, his eyes so deep and bright that they seemed to glow. Roger couldn't help but smile at him, but curl a little more toward him, his tummy out toward Rafa sub-consciously, practically begging but he had no idea. "Yeah. Yeah, I can stay. You sure Toni won't mind?"

Rafa shook his head before resting it against Roger's stomach, reaching up to unzip Roger's hoodie, pushing it off and then working on getting his shirt off as well, the motion slow, deliberate, just like Rafa did most things. Roger watched him as if in a trance, obscured only for a moment when he tugged his shirt the rest of the way off. Rafa pressed his nose into Roger's warm skin, the sound of him inhaling him loud, calming in this room. Roger closed his eyes, his head bowed, chin touching his chest, his hands lost in Rafa's soft hair.

Rafa closed his eyes as well, just relishing him, just appreciating him, his arms slung low around Roger's hips and clasped around behind him. He was so soft, so familiar. The feel of his stomach moving in and out in the same rhythm hypnotized him. His arms tightened around him the slightest bit.

"Rogelio, will you believe me when I say how beautiful you are to me?"

The deep inhalation Roger took then lifted Rafa even more, only making him press his face more tightly against him. Never letting go, not ever.

"Not as beautiful as you, Raf. It's not possible."

Rafa lifted his head again, his eyelids heavy, tranquil. His hands lifted to span the expanse of Roger's stomach, the rush of their skin against each other loud in his ears. He pressed a kiss above Roger's belly button. "This feel like... like most important moment in my life. No reason, really. Just you, here. Just how much you mean to me. Feel like most important."

Roger could tell by the sharp little breath Rafa took after his last word that he didn't feel like he'd gotten his point across, that his English and maybe even his Spanish couldn't convey such emotions. Roger dipped down to press a kiss to the middle of his forehead and they stayed just there, lifted and lowered to meet in the middle, the warmth between them ebbing and swirling softly.

"Let's get undressed and under the blankets. I want to feel you." Roger almost blushed again for how much he meant that, for how romantic it was. Only Rafa could make him say such things.

They undressed themselves rather quickly, clothes ending up in lounging piles on the floor around the bed, both of them left just in their underwear. Rafa tucked himself up under the layers of blankets and sheets on the bed, scooting to the far side to make room for Roger. Roger slid in the bed, welcomed in by Rafa's hand that ran from the small of his back up to his shoulder. He pulled him to lay down as soon as his feet were under the covers, snugging himself under Roger's arm, his own wrapping around Roger's stomach, pulling him flush against himself. Rafa rested his cheek on Roger's chest, head tipped up to watch Roger get settled, to make sure he was comfortable. Roger glanced down to catch those eyes, and he smiled.

They moved simultaneously to press their lips together, small flutters of kisses as the blankets were lifted up around them by Roger's lean arm. Rafa laid his head back down against Roger's chest, eyes closing as soon as he heard the familiar drumming of his heart. He had waited all day for just this, for just him.

Home.


End file.
